Rebecca "Becky" Hannon
Being the sort of person who has a soft spot for misfits which definitely includes fatties, I was one of the many viewers who rooted for Becky to get voted into the house. I truthfully found her funny, and kept thinking to myself how lots of the wildcards seemed more diverse than the actual housemates. After Becky was voted in, I continued my pro-Becky rhetoric by saying how she looked so sweet all done up for the show, but then she jumped in the pool screaming like a mad woman on entry and I was like… wut. I’m trying to remember the good Becky did early on, but it’s difficult as I’ll forever be tainted by the disgusting beast she revealed herself to be for the majority of her stay. She picked Deana early on in the best friends task, and then Deana got hurt because she found out it was all an immunity task (something which I don’t think Becky was actually doing spitefully, I think she genuinely did quite like Deana…?)… but then she ended up fighting with Chris who I already liked at this point, and then ended up aligning herself with Scott who was an undercover boring bitch… However, Becky went on to redeem herself in the amazing ABCD eviction week in which she and Deana slayed both Conor and Arron in the voting, and I was so thrilled that Becky had finally joined the good side and would spend the rest of the season proving to us all why she deserved a spot, all with Deana at her side… but no… After Shievonne was evicted over Conor, Becky began flip flopping back to the insiders because she thought that Conor was popular so she had to be on the side of popularity… Despite the fact both her and Deana got more votes against Conor… But then again Becky was a drama student so we can’t expect her to work logically. When Becky was an insider she was probably the worst alongside Conor, because everything she did was so maliciously passive aggressive, and when she wasn’t being a bitch towards the Outsiders she was throwing around unfunny fat jokes that no one cared for. Although we can be grateful that because Becky was such a bitch it gave Deana and Luke A the ammunition to shut her down multiple times, with Deana calling out her constantly being an “actress” and Luke A exposing the truth that Becky had no care for her BMI. Becky’s journey ends as badly as one could expect, with her munching on a pack of crisps during her exit interview (because she’s fat in case you forgot the last 60 days), all whilst she refused to accept responsibility for her actions… worst of all was that Becky didn’t understand the reason her group were being evicted was because the public hated them... but all Becky had to say was that Adam/Luke A etc. were boring so she couldn’t understand what the public wanted to keep them in for. I think Jamie East actually said he regretted picking her as a wildcard too, which is kind of hilarious in itself.